The present invention relates generally to completions utilized in subterranean locations, and particularly to a lubrication system that may be used with components, e.g. a submersible motor, of a submersible pumping system.
Production systems, such as electric submersible pumping systems, are utilized in pumping oil and/or other production fluids from producing wells. A typical electric submersible pumping system includes various components, such as a submersible motor, motor protector and a pump, e.g. a centrifugal pump. Additionally, a variety of other components may be combined with the system to facilitate the production of the desired fluid. Many of these components, such as the submersible motor, have moving parts that are subject to wear and require or benefit from lubrication.
A typical submersible motor, for example, often contains several bearing surfaces that are lubricated. With the submersible motor, a motor oil is used both to facilitate cooling of the motor and lubrication of the various surfaces benefiting from application of the motor oil. In some applications, however, it can be difficult to maintain uniform, consistent and plentiful application of the lubricant to certain surfaces, such as bearing surfaces.
The present invention relates to a technique for lubricating desired surfaces within certain components utilized in the movement of fluids. For example, the technique is readily adaptable to use with submersible motors and is designed to deliver a lubricating fluid to desired surfaces within the component.